Sogar kann ein totes Herz schlagen
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: Eine Nacht ändert sein Leben für immer. Jetzt er und die Familie müssen mit diesem toten Lebensstil fertig werden, während Daisuke noch versucht zu leben.Aber jetzt ist er ein vamp, er hat enimes, die alles töten, das nah an ihm ist.


Daisuke legen in die Ecke. Ängstlich.

Ängstlich von, was geschehen kann, wenn er diese verlassene Welle läßt. Sie begann, Dunkelheit zu erhalten, ist die, als er ein Paar Flügel hörte, und hörte Stimmen in einer Strecke, die nicht ein normaler Mensch hören könnte.

_„Ist er hier?"_

_„Ja, dort."_

Er versetzte, die Sonne war noch heraus in Panik. Er war, also langsam, saß er gerade dort in Panik versetzen. Daisuke stand auf und war im Begriff, die Tür zu blockieren, aber er war zu spät. Dunkelheit bursted in „Daisuke!" , Kreischte er glücklich, aber dieses kam eine brutale Bestrafung für Daisuke.He blockierte die Strahlen mit seinem Arm, nur erhalten starke Schmerz in seinem Arm. Daisuke sofort schrie und lief zur dunkelsten Ecke der Welle. Kam zunächst in Towa.

Daisuke, das begonnen wird, um uncontrolably zu rütteln, atmend, in gerüttelt, atmet. „Y-Sie konnten von der Tötung ich. Lassen Sie mich allein! Bitte! Ich möchte nicht Sie verletzen, trete nicht aus dem Tageslicht heraus! Bitte!" Er glaubte Rissen zu beginnen, hinunter seine Augen zu kommen. Er haßte, jene Wörter zu sagen. Vermutlich sollte er sie laufen lassen und umarmen, während er zum Tod brannte. Die würde eine gute Weise sein zu sterben.

Er schaute sieht bis Towa und Dunkles weit gemustert. Daisuke wischte einige seiner Risse weg ab, als er, daß sie nicht normale Risse waren, sie war Risse des Bluts feststellte. Daisuke begonnen, um in Panik zu versetzen.

„Ihr Daisuke… drehten sich Sie"

„Keine Dunkelheit! Bitte sein nicht, was Sie denken! Ich wünschte nicht dieses absichtlich, wirklich! Er beißt mich ohne mein reasurence. Ich wollte nicht auf diese Weise sein! I… I… Nnn Anschlag, der mich betrachtet! „Mit dem bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und begann zu schlurzen. Das ist, als er dem zwei Arm confert er glaubte. Dunkel.

„Ich verstehe." Dann ließ er gehen und sein Handgelenk. Die einzige Sache, die durch Verstand Daisukes blitzte, war „Blut", das ist, als er seinen Kopf schnell rüttelte. Daisuke schaute bis zur Dunkelheit, um ihn zu sehen… zu lächeln? Er dann, „würde wünschen diesen Brand nicht heilen, gluckste Nr.? Ich kann nicht gerade stehen, um zu sehen, daß Sie verletzen, selbst wenn es war meine Störung." Daisuke betrachtete die verwirrte Dunkelheit. Die Empfindung des Bluts ließ ihn in seinem Kopf verrückt gehen. Er schaute unten zum Handgelenk der Dunkelheit, nahm es, und Bissen in ihn sein Blut in der Freude saugend.

Dieses bildete dunklen Flitch wenig, als er zwei sehr scharfen Reißzähnen glaubte, in seine Haut zu sinken und dann glaubte dem Blutabfluß aus seinem Handgelenk heraus.

Zwei Minuten später ließ er von seinem Begleiterhandgelenk gehen. „Danke… Dunkelheit." Daisuke wollte nicht ihn betrachten, also senkte er sein Anstarren, er war nicht durstig… mindestens nicht, der viel, wie er zu verwendete. Dann glaubte er einer Jacke, ihn zu bedecken. Er schaute sieht bis Towa unten lächelnd an ihm. „Sonnen bereits unten, sollten wir Haupt erhalten. Jeder sorgte sich."

„Warum Sie tun Sie, behandeln Kerle mich noch…, wie ich bin menschlich?!" Er knurrte. „Ich bin ein Monster jetzt und Sie Marke zwei, die es wie nichts scheint! Warum nicht seien Sie, ekelten Sie!?" Daisuke war schrecklich konfus. „Ist dieses, warum sie insaine gehen und töten sie alle?"

Das ist, als Dunkelheit ihn aus seinem Zug des Gedankens heraus riß, „, weil Ihr ruhiges Daisuke.But… ich mit Ihnen real ist,…, das Ihr Menschlichkeitwille weg wenig durch wenig aber verblassen. .your Geistwille verblassen nie. Ihr Geist ist, was Sie bildet, was Sie sind, und der ist, warum… wir dort für Sie sind. Sie sind Sie."

Er gerade starrte entlang der Dunkelheit während eines Momentes an und betrachtete Towa, das in Vereinbarung nickte. „Wie nimmt sonst jeder dieses? Selbst wenn Sie zwei nicht… ich menschlich sind, verstehen Sie nicht…, wenn ich meine Menschlichkeit verliere, dann ich wird ein Monster. Und-"

„Wir sind dort, Ihnen entlang der Weise zu helfen." Towa antwortete

Daisuke gerade lächelte und stand von seinem Punkt auf. Die Dunkelheit, die zu, „gut, sollen wir aufgestanden wird, nach Hause vorangehen? Wartezeit… äh… Towa gehört zu Ihnen. Ich muß einen Besuch an der Blutbank bilden einer hübschen Krankenschwester. So sehe ich Sie zwei später gut? „Mit dem erlosch er von der Welle und flog weg.

„Er verließ, um zu gehen sieht ein Mädchen? Die Hölle??" Das ist, als er sich erinnerte, daß er normalerweise tun würde, daß die meisten Zeiten also er es weg zuckten. Das ist, als er Towa Lachen wie verrücktes hörte, „Sie erhält es bald genug. „, die Risse aus ihr heraus abwischend, läßt Augen, „angegangen nach Hause gehen."

* * *

„Damit ist, was geschah. Hmm… und dunkles besagtes war er im Begriff, zu gehen Besuch eine hübsche Krankenschwester, die in der Blutbank arbeitete? „

Der Rest der Niwa Familie schien nicht, solch ein grosses Abkommen über ihn zu haben. Nicht glätten Sie seine eigene Mamma freaked. Gerade besagt, „OH-, how'd dieses geschehen?" In einer regelmäßigen dennoch neugierigen Weise. Das bildete Daisuke sogar unconfertable. „Yeah.And, warum nicht jedes ist, freaked oder etwas? Und Mamma. Warum sind nicht Sie gehend verrückt?" Durcheinander war etikettierter ganz überschuß, das ihn verwendete tonen.

Sie zuckten, „Ugh, sind Sie, sagend, das ich bin verrückt?!" Übel erweiterte sich in ihr Augen. Selbst wenn er jetzt Unsterblicher war, war seine eigene Mutter noch OH--So-Sehr-Furchtsam-Es-Gleichmäßig-Erschrecken-Er.

„Nr.! Nie heheheheh… ist es gerade diese Art der neuen Informationen nicht auf Ihnen affektiv, alle das ist. Und ich wunderte mich, warum."

„OH-." Sie zog zurück sich und Daisuke war aus der Gefahrenzone heraus zu seinem releif. „Für ein, bin ich ein Experte auf, wie man um Vampires kümmert. Ich und Ihr Vater haben viel geholfen, das die gleiche Weise wie Sie geschehen sind. Und was wir, Hilfe waren, die sie mit ihrem neuen Lebensstil fertig werden. So Sie, da unser Sohn ihn nicht so hart bildet, wie die anderen haben, ABER wir würden nicht wissen. Aber anders als dieses… verstehen Sie jetzt? So haben Sie nicht, wir ist hier zu helfen Angst. Vertrauen Sie mir, We.Are.Profesionals. O.K.? O.K. „

Daisuke blinkte gerade, „, was?!" Das ist, als Mutter und Vater alles ihm erklärten, also er besser verstehen könnte. Aber sie mußten es Daisuke erklären und Towa.That ist, als Towa ihre Hand anhob, und Emiko entschied, die Fragen zu beantworten. „Ja Towa."

„Yeah, erhalte ich dieses aber…, was über Daiki? Sie nicht geschienen, an allen gestört zu werden." betrachteten Daisuke und Towa ihn eine Antwort erwartend.

„Gut, wußte ich bereits, weil… ich die „sonderbare Weise" herausfinden mußte, als ich die Tür öffnete, um ein Mädchen mit roten Augen zu sehen Blut von einem medizinischen Beutel trinkend. Und Säge Ihre Eltern, die ein sorgloses Schwätzchen haben. Selbstverständlich war ich am Anblick konfus, und sie paniced, wenig aber begannen, zu erklären, was sie getan haben und seit dann mich sich nicht an allen kümmerte. Er schien gerade überraschender wenig, aber ich war,/noch morgens gut mit ihm."

Die zwei nickten, beim Verstehen, das ist, als Dunkelheit mit einem sehr großen Beutel hereinkam. Er schien erschöpft. Das ist, wenn Daisuke lept oben von seinem Sitz und von angepackten dunklen Saying, „geben mich geben mich geben mich." Das Öffnen des Beutels schnappte einen medizinischen Beutel und erstach ihn mit seinen Zähnen. Es trinkend, mögen Sie es war die beste Sache in seinem Leben.

Das ist, als Kosuke kam Dunkelheit oben helfen, „Dunkelheit,…, das Sie um… zunächst Zeit sollten, als er ist dieses durstige… wirft ihn ein Beutel oder drei, um angepackt, zu erhalten zu vermeiden." Dunkelheit betrachtete ihn gerade lustige… „OH- Wartezeit. Sie wissen bereits." Kosuke nickte gerade, „Yup mehr als überhaupt."

Emiko ging jetzt bis zu Daisuke, das jetzt für seinen dritten Beutel ging, „Daisuke! Ihr nicht annehmen, um das Blut vor dem Eingang zu trinken!" Daisuke betrachtet seiner Mamma und gebrummt. Und mit dem erhielt sie ihn durch das colar und ihm aus zur Küche waren niemand würde sehen geschleppt.

Daiki sighed, „Sie sollte das in den Kühlraum einsetzen, bevor es geht Schlechtes." Und so sie. Als Dunkelheit, die unten auf der Tabelle Daisuke herüber von ihm war das Ächzen gesessen wurde. „Daisuke, was ist falsch?" Er betrachtete ihn gerade störte etwas.

„Trank zu viel."

„Oh.Your Störung." Dunkles besagtes mit zucken.

Daisuke haftete gerade heraus sein tougue, ohne yeah zu denken, „OH-, ich, war annehmen, um Riku… Oops zu benennen."

„OH- _Riku_.Soooo, das Sie zwei datiert haben. OH- bin ich gut." Er sagte mit einem verspottenden smirk. Aber Daisuke war, „Nr., es war ruhig, also könnte ich ihr mit ihrer Heimarbeit helfen."

„Extraenttäuschung für Sie." Noch smirking. Daisuke gerade gebrummt. „Shadap und gehen. Jeez.Goodnight." schlafen Jeder gab ihm einen fraglichen Blick, „Daisuke, ich dachte -"

„Ich bin schläfrig im Augenblick, so gute Nacht." So ging er zu seinem Schlafzimmer aus. „Hmm,…, das ich noch glaube, daß Art von Normal,… vermutlich ich durch dieses erhalten kann."

„Uh… werde ich verwirrt hier." In der memmory Dunkelheit, würden Vampires herauf alle Nacht bleiben und schlafen während des Tages. Und seine Stille früh nachts.

„Er aß zu viel." Emiko und Kosuke gleichzeitig gesagt. Dunkelheit bildend, erhalten Sie sogar konfus.

„Er ist nicht an das Blut noch und die toten Zellen und das Bilden ihn der Toter… äh gewöhnt. Normalerweise, daß der Teil von jemand Menschlichkeit aber für Daisuke gegangen würde, hat er nicht noch so vermutlich dieses ist das letzte Mal, das er nachts… schläft, oder die Sekunde zu dauern. Sein seltenes für dieses zu geschehen aber es manchmal. Nichts geschieht, ließ ihn gerade schlafen."

„Dieses dauert einige Zeit, verwendet zu zu erhalten, wirklich."

* * *

Erklären Sie mir, was bitte Sie an es denken. Im Augenblick weiß ich, erhalten es suxs aber es besser. Patience.Please, aber ich gehe vermutlich schnelleres wenig, wenn ich einige Berichte erhalte. Dank und bis folgendes Mal . 6 


End file.
